The present invention relates to a padlock. The invention is particularly applicable for padlocks of the key-operated type, and is therefore described below with respect to this application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could also advantageously be used in other types of padlock, e.g. of the combination type.
The typical padlock comprises a housing formed with a pair of sockets for receiving a shackle, and a pair of locking bolts for locking the shackle within the sockets. In the conventional construction, the housing is intergrally formed with the sockets for the shackle, and also with a bore for receiving the key-operated cylinder, or the combination-operated cylinder, according to the type of padlock.